fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rida Tetsu
Rida Tetsu '''is one of the 6 main protagonists of the project Idol Assembly! Her chosen fashion style is '''High-Class Fashion. Appearance Rida has semi-tan skin, electric blue eyes with sky blue reflections, she has long, dark goldenrod hair tied in a high ponytail and populated bangs. Personality Rida starts off as a himedere who thinks she's superior to everyone else, refusing to make a team even after being assigned a mission. As the series progresses, she becomes more open to everyone and, still with some himedere traits, becomes one of the most reliable persons on HERO Productions. She has always had a secret like for superheroes and comics. History Childhood She was born in a wealthy family who had her life planned even before being born, and she grew up under this planned routine, while developing an admiration for superheroes secretly via Internet in order not to break the routine. You were chosen! One day, on her 15th birthday, she got a mysterious present as a gift, it contained a tarot card with the image of a diamond. That night, when the party was over, she decided to explore the card, it turned out the diamond image was a button which transported her to what looked as an Idol agency, she was welcomed by a mysterious woman, who informed her she was chosen for the "Reboot Program" A special program formed by newbie Idol teams to show the music to all of Neo Japan, after Rida accepted, her life changed forever. Series Overview In HERO Productions, she's known as '''Team Leader Rida, '''as she takes up the leadership of ENGINE. Relationships ENGINE * Kaminari Kanzaki: Teammates, they used to cause trouble for the whole team because of theitr constant fights, but now they get along well * Midori Wakuyuni: Closest friends and Teammates * Serena Megami: Teammates, they have a "frenemy" relationship * Setsuna Yoruhoshi: They met once in their childhood and recognized each other inmediately * Takame Shiruba: They are good friends Star Shooters * Wakusei Hoshino: Friendly Rivals, they do everything in an opposite way * Tamashi Baransu: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Aira Kukan: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Gurovu Teki: Friendly Rivals, although they have only seen each other in television * Aoi Fukuhara: They are close friends * Reihai Hogosha: They are close friends NewGeneration * Kurara Sentoki: Rivals, they don't interact a lot * Jikan Mahoishi: They can't stand each other * Kumo Akatsui: Kumo acts like a kohai towards Rida Splattered Monochrome * Khristeen Shirobawa: She struggles to consider her a senpai * Ivonne Shirobawa: She struggles to consider her a senpai * Sora Amahane: Her senpai * Eri Minami: Her best friend * Kokoro Gijutsu: Her senpai Primary Poker * Ari Kajino: They aren't the best of friends * Wapi Kibou: They understand each others' feelings * Seiun Choshinsei: They are close friends Quotes Trivia * Her favorite superhero is Iron Man because she portrays herself in the character * She will inherit all of her parent's companies when she turns 18 * Her favorite food is baked potatoes, while her least favorite food is natto * Her theme song is Come and Get It * Her theme color is Royal Blue Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idol Assembly! Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Idol Assemly Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Member of ENGINE